


Głośniej od słów

by Regalia1992



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cullrian Mini-Bang 2015, Cultural Differences, Developing Relationship, Gift Giving, Language Differences, M/M, Translation, tłumaczenia fanowskie, tłumaczenie dla #Niepodległa2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Aby zabezpieczyć powiązania Tevinter z Inkwizycją, Archont proponuje małżeństwo pomiędzy Dorianem a Komendantem Inkwizycji. I wszystko pięknie, ładnie, ale... Dorian nie zna języka, którym posługują się Fereldeńczycy.





	Głośniej od słów

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Louder Than Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653863) by [Heronfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/pseuds/Heronfem). 



> [Od autora] Pierwotnie opublikowane na http://fyeahcullrian.tumblr.com/post/129485781783/title-louder-than-words-cullrian-mini-bang  
> Zostały poczynione drobne zmiany. Rysunek jest dziełem fantastycznej hollythepixie.tumblr.com, która partnerowała mi w mini-bang.
> 
> [Od tłumaczki] Obrazek do zobaczenia TYLKO I WYŁĄCZNIE w oryginale, także marsz do linku. W endach kilka wyjaśnień co do tekstu.

Dorian milczał. Nie poruszył się, kiedy Aquinea ostrożnie poprawiła mu kołnierz. Czuł się zarówno lekki, jak i ciężki. Czarna szata przytłaczała go, czuł się pusty w środku. Jego matka przerwała, kładąc mu dłoń na policzku. Starał się uśmiechnąć, lecz ona zamrugała, by ukryć łzy i pochyliła się do przodu, całując go w czoło.

\- Moje kochane dziecko — wyszeptała. — Tak mi przykro.

\- Wiem — odpowiedział, ciągnąc za rękawiczkę, aby lepiej leżała.

Jego pierścienie usunięto, tak samo jak kolczyki - nie licząc tych, które miał w uszach. Zostały zamienione na zwykłe, złote szpilki. Ledwie mógł patrzeć na swoje odbicie. Zniknęły jego wąsy, twarz miał gładką i ogoloną. Pozwolono mu tylko podkreślić oczy jedną, cienką kreską kholu. Wpatrywał się obojętnie w lustro, czując, jakby był kimś obcym, w za dużych czarnych szatach z długim trenem i małymi, złotymi dodatkami na kołnierzyku i wykończeniach rękawów. Rękawiczki, zakładane na środkowy palec były długie, aż do łokcia. Jedyna skóra, którą nie zakrył, to jego palce i twarz.

Wyglądał jak człowiek pogrążony w żałobie, a nie ktoś, kto przygotowuje się do ślubu. Gdyby małżeństwo był jego wyborem, ubrałby się w oślepiającą biel, pokrytą kryształkami i srebrnym haftem i śmiałby się podczas przygotowań. Ale teraz w tym zimnym, mrocznym zamku w dniu wyjścia za mąż, nosił czerń.

Halward wszedł do pokoju, wyglądając na starszego o wieki, nie tylko o miesiąc. Dorian spojrzał na niego spode łba, nim odwrócił wzrok. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą.

\- Już czas — powiedział ciężko, a Aquinea głośno odchrząknęła, podnosząc głowę.

\- Dorianie.

Automatycznie odwrócił się, a ona podeszła, by dotknąć jego policzka.

\- To może być ostatni raz, kiedy mogę ci udzielić rady — powiedziała, jej głos lekko drżał. — Więc oto ona. Naucz się być zadowolonym. Nie licz na szczęście. Jeśli przyjdzie, tym lepiej, lecz do tego czasu znajdź przyjemność z twego małżeństwa. Nie będzie idealne, takie rzeczy nigdy nie są.

\- Tak, matko — odpowiedział cicho, a ona zamrugała ze łzami w oczach.

Wziął ją pod ramię i razem rodzina Pavus udała się do Wielkiej Sali.

Archont Radonis czekał na schodach, w szatach koloru kości słoniowej i złota. W przeciwieństwie do Doriana nosił mnóstwo biżuterii, lśniące obręcze w nosie połączone z kolczykami w uszach i septum w nosie, migoczącym w świetle pochodni.

\- Uśmiechnij się — powiedział oschle, gdy zobaczył Doriana. — Przynajmniej twój mąż jest przystojny.

\- Dziękuję za twą szczerość, Archoncie — odparł Dorian, uśmiechając się najmilej jak umiał. Radonis skinął z zadowoleniem głową.

\- Jest Fereldeńczykiem — powiedział, chwytając ramię Doriana kiedy Aquinea się cofnęła.

Cień wyszedł za ścian. Mężczyzna, ubrany w podobne szaty co Dorian, zmierzał do nich. Był śmiertelnie blady, a jego ogoloną głowę zdobiły wytatuowane czarnym atramentem wersety Pieśni. Urian Nihalius, Czarny Boski, był mężczyzną wytrącającym ludzi z równowagi. Stojąc blisko Boskiego, skóra Doriana zaczęła go świerzbić.

\- Być może jest trochę niższy niż ty. Wygląda na to, że jest wojownikiem. Nie usłyszałem całej historii od jego sługi, ponieważ ta wielce się śpieszyła.

\- Doceniam tą informację, Archoncie — odpowiedział Dorian, wciąż uśmiechając się uprzejmie.

Radonis odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Dorian słyszał głosy ludzi po drugiej stronie, cicho rozmawiających ze sobą i przerażenie ścisnęło mu żołądek. Radonis cofnął się, a Aquinea i Halward zajęli swoje miejsca za plecami Doriana. Przed nim stanęli Radonis i Urian. Była to osobliwa procesja, głośna deklaracja jak bardzo Radonis chce, aby wesele się udało, aby przybyła odpowiednia osoba. Dla Czarnego Boskiego uczestnictwo w tym również było pewnym oświadczeniem.

Drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem i wyglądnęła zza nich głowa antivskiej kobiety. Powiedziała coś w Handlowym, a Halward jej odpowiedział.

\- Zacznie się, gdy usłyszysz muzykę — powiedziała cicho Aquinea, a Dorian kiwnął głową.

Wydawało się, że to satysfakcjonuje Antiviankę, a po chwili rozległa się muzyka. Otwarła odpowiednie drzwi i Dorian wyszedł, wciąż utrzymując swój uśmiech. Po drugiej stronie mężczyzna wyszedł przez drzwi. Był ubrany w dość paskudne ubrania, uzbrojony, z mieczem przypasanym do boku. Dorianowi nawet nie pozwolono zabrać jego kostur. Szyję mężczyzny okalał obrzydliwy futrzarzy kołnierz, a Dorian starał się nie czuć zbyt przerażonym, kiedy spotkał się z mężczyzną w połowie drogi i chwycił ofiarowane mu ramię. Ten człowiek miał bliznę _na twarzy_.

Orszak, poruszający się za jego przyszłym mężem, był mieszanką postaci. Była w nim wysoka kobieta, również dzierżąca miecz, towarzysząca Czempionowi Kirkwall, kobiecie łatwo rozpoznawalnej dzięki czerwonej smudze na nosie. Był mężczyzna w koronie, który wyglądał na nieco zdenerwowanego, blondyn, przystojny na swój sposób. Zajmował miejsce, które u Doriana przeznaczone było Radonisowi. Kobieta z surowym wyrazem twarzy i czerwonymi włosami, zakapturzona i ponura, trzymała mężczyznę z koroną za ramię. Dotarli do podium, gdzie stali Wielebna Matka i Wielebny Ojciec. Gdy się zbliżali, tłum ludzi obserwował ich w ciszy. Dorian był trochę zaskoczony, kiedy poczuł, że ręka jego partnera drży. Czyżby był równie przerażony, co Dorian?

Zatrzymali się przed Wielebnymi, a Dorian skurczył się pod spojrzeniem Wielebnej Matki. Wyglądała na oburzoną. Mężczyzna ścisnął jego dłoń, zadziwiająco uspokajającą i puścił. Muzyka przestała grać.

Jako pierwsza zaczęła Wielebna Matka, a Dorian robił, co mógł, by wyglądać na spokojnego i zainteresowanego, mimo iż nie miał pojęcia, o czym kobieta mówi. Mógł przyznać, że w jej głosie dało się słyszeć nieco akcentu orlezjańskiego, ale były to jedyne słowa które rozumiał. Jednak mężczyzna za którego wychodził zdawał się słuchać jej uważnie, przez co serce Doriana zamarło. Czy wiąże się z kimś bogobojnym? Jak bardzo? Czy zostanie zamknięty w pułapce małżeństwa do końca swojego życia?

Wielebna Matka skończyła mówić, a Wielebny Ojciec odchrząknął. Był starszym mężczyzną, z życzliwym uśmiechem i łagodnymi oczyma. Dorian spojrzał na niego z cieniem desperacji.

\- Nie obawiaj się, mój synu — powiedział łagodnym głosem Wielebny Ojciec. — Wiem, że jesteś daleko od domu i boisz się, ale są tutaj dobrzy ludzie, życzliwi ludzie, którzy chcą zobaczyć, jak rozkwitasz pomimo otaczającego cię świata.

Dorian z trudem przełknął ślinę. To była pierwsza miła rzecz, którą ktoś powiedział mu, odkąd pojawił się w Podniebnej Twierdzy.

\- Tak, jak w przypadku każdego małżeństwa, mam radę. Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś tylko jedną osobą, jesteś kawałkiem całości. Stałeś się kawałkiem układanki o wiele większej niż my wszyscy, sprowadzony z ciepła twojego domu do lodu gór. Nie pozwól, aby cię to złamało. Miej miękkie serce i ciepłe dłonie. Nie ma nic do zyskania, lecz wiele do stracenia ten, który stosuje przemoc wobec tych, których się kocha. Naucz się rozumieć twego męża. Rób, co musisz, by go uszczęśliwić i czyń, co musisz, by służyć mu i go chronić — mężczyzna podniósł głos. - Zmierzysz się z okrutnymi ludźmi, którzy powiedzą, że skoro jesteś magiem, to potrafisz ugrać swoje. Nie słuchaj ich. Wiedz, kim jesteś, poznaj swoje miejsce i wykorzystaj z tego to, co najlepsze.

Dorian skinął głową, nie ufając swojemu głosowi.

Wielebny Ojciec kiwną głową, a Dorian odwrócił się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swoim przyszłym mężem. Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę, a Dorian splótł jego palce ze swoimi. Wielebna Matka zawiązana na ich dłoniach skomplikowany węzeł czerwonej liny i wymówiła kilka słów. Wielebny Ojciec zapytał:

\- Czy wybrałeś fragment Pieśni, który użyjesz do złożenia ślubów?

Dorian spojrzał bezpośrednio na męża i rzekł: Niechaj ostrze przebije me ciało, niech w ziemię wsiąknie ma krew, niechaj szloch mój poruszy ich serca. Niech to ja będę ostatnią ofiarą.

Wielebny Ojciec zbladł, lecz Czcigodna Matka skinęła głową.

Słowa były inne, gdy mężczyzna je wypowiadał, choć rozpoznał werset po dykcji. _Och Stwórco, usłysz moje wołanie: Prowadź mnie przez nocy mrok, umocnij me serce przed pokusami, pozwól mi spocząć pośród ciepłych miejsc_.

Doprawdy, cóż za parę razem tworzyli.

  
-~---------------------- ~-

Cullen przyjmując życzenia od ludzi uśmiechał się uprzejmie. Jego świeżo poślubiony mąż stał przy nim z milczącym uśmiechem, choć twarz jego była podszyta zmęczeniem i niemałą ilością bólu. Udało mu się utrzymać pozory przez pewien czas, ale najwyraźniej wysiłek dawał o sobie znać.

Allistair delikatnie trącił go. Cullen pochyli się, by mogli porozmawiać.

\- Twój mężczyzna ledwo stoi na nogach — szepnął Alistair. — Posadź go na krześle, zanim spadnie ze schodów. Może w biurze Józefiny. Albo w sali narad.

Cullen skinął głową i wrócił do Doriana.

\- Dorianie? — spytał cicho, a mężczyzna wyglądał na zaskoczonego tym, że Cullen zna jego imię. — Czy chcesz odpocząć?

Nastąpił przebłysk niepewności, nim Dorian potaknął ostrożnie głową, szukając na twarzy Cullena oznak spodziewanej nagany. Cullen uśmiechnął się kojąco, a Dorian nerwowo. Cicho wymówił ich z towarzysza dwóch sióstr Zakonu z Nevarry i poprowadził Doriana poprzez tłum do bocznych drzwi.

Krótki korytarz między biurem Józefiny a pokojem wojny wypełniony był błogą, kojącą ciszą i Cullen z westchnieniem ulgi opadł na podłogę. Po chwili wahania dołączył do niego Dorian, siadając obok i podciągając szatę pod nogi. Był piękny, chociaż wydawać się mogło, że tonie w ciężkiej czerni szat, które nosił.

\- W końcu — westchnął Cullen, opierając głowę o ścianę. — Myślałem, że ten cyrk nigdy się nie skończy.

Dorian przesunął się troszkę i przechylił głowę. Cullen spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony. Mężczyzna przygryzł wargę, mrużąc oczy.

\- Imię? — odważył się spytać. Cullen zamrugał.

\- Co?

\- Imię? — Dorian wskazał na niego, a serce Cullena przestało bić.

\- Och, Stwórco, mniej nas w swej opiece — sapnął. — Dorianie, znasz Handlowy?

Dorian spojrzał na niego niepewnie, a Cullen zerwał się na równe nogi. Mężczyzna podążył za nim, lecz on potrząsnął głową, pokazując mu na migi, by został.

\- Nie, nie, zostań tu. Ja… Ja zaraz wrócę.

Dorian, trochę skołowany, usiadł z powrotem. Cullen skierował się do Sali balowej i po szybkim rozejrzeniu się po pomieszczeniu odnalazł Szarżowników wygodnie rozlokowanych w kącie. Byk rozmawiał z Harrittem. Podszedł do nich i chwycił Krema za ramię. Choć nie znali się zbyt dobrze, w miarę dogadywali się.

\- A oto i on, człowiek wieczoru — zaczął Krem i ucichł, gdy zauważył panikę na twarzy Cullena. — Hej, nie wyglądasz za dobrze. Coś jest nie tak?

\- Mówisz w Tevene, prawda? — spytał desperacko Cullen, a Krem skinął głową, patrząc mężczyźnie w oczy.

\- Minęły lata, ale tak.

\- Więc, proszę, chodź ze mną.

  
-~---------------------- ~-

Dorian liczył kamienie na posadzce, gdy drzwi znów się otworzyły i jego mąż (mąż!) wrócił z mężczyzną, bardzo przypominającym Tevinterczyka. Jego mąż mówił szybko i cicho, tonem sugerującym żwawość i zaniepokojenie. Mężczyzna z Tevinter skinął głową, podszedł do niego i przykucnął.

\- Cullen powiedział mi bardzo ciekawą rzecz — zaczął, z akcentem tak ciężkim, jak żona rybaka z Vyrantium. Co oznaczało „Cullen”? To była ranga czy imię? — Powiedział, Altusie, że nie mówisz w języku królewskim.

\- To dlatego, że go nie umiem — odpowiedział nieco zdezorientowany Dorian. Przeniósł spojrzenie na swojego męża i z powrotem. — Przepraszam, czy uraziłem go? Albo zawstydziłem? Nie dowiedziałem się wiele, jak przeprowadza się tu ceremonię.

\- Kaffas — zaklną mężczyzna.

Odwrócił się do męża Doriania i mówił go niego w szybkim, gniewnym Handlowym. Dorian nie potrafił wyłapać z tej rozmowy żadnego słowa i tylko patrzył, jak jego mąż siada na podłodze, a krew odpływa z niego twarzy. Dorian wyciągnął do niego rękę, zaniepokojony, a mężczyzna się wzdrygnął. Szybko cofnął dłoń jakby ukąszony. Z drugiej strony poczuł od małżonka nikły zapach lyrium. Być może był eks-templariuszem.

\- Przykro mi — powiedział bezradnie. — Nie chciałem nikogo rozzłościć.

Mężczyzna z Tevinter westchnął i usiadł prosto.

\- Nazywam się Krem. Tak naprawdę to Cremisius Aclassi, ale wolę Krem. Znasz chociaż jego imię?

\- Nie — powiedział Dorian. — Zapytałem go, czy też próbowałem zapytać, ale on się zdenerwował i poszedł po ciebie.

\- Nazywa się Cullen Rutherford. Jego tytuł to „Komendant”, a ty właśnie zaczynasz utrudniać mi życie — westchnął znów Krem. — Mówisz w innym języku niż Tevene?

\- Potrafię trochę Orlezjańskiego i mówię płynnie po Nevarsku.

\- Jasne — Krem przeczesał włosy palcami. — Co znasz z Handlowego?

\- Dziękuje, nie ma za co, przepraszam i kilka innych słów — powiedział Dorian, spoglądając na Cullena. Mężczyzna nadal wyglądał źle. — Czy rozzłościłem go?

\- Jest tylko zmartwiony, czy na pewno wyraziłeś zgodę na ślub. Wiedziałeś, co się stanie czy też zostałeś wrobiony w małżeństwo?

Dorian bawił się kawałkiem ukruszonej posadzki.

\- Wiedziałem. Archont był zły na mojego ojca za to, że… Że nie naprawił mnie, kiedy byłem młodszy. Postanowił więc, że odpowiednią karą będzie zaślubienie mnie Inkwizycji. Skoro nie będę mieć żadnych dzieci i nie mogę spowodować więcej kłopotów w Tevinter, nasz ród jest martwy. Mój ojciec prawdopodobnie zostanie zmuszony do przejścia na emeryturę.

\- O jakich kłopotach mowa?

\- Picie, bijatyki, seks z synami Magistrów… Tego typu rzeczy — Dorian stworzył małą statyczną klatkę wokół kawałka skały, obijając ją w tę i wewte od elektrycznych krat. — Spodziewam się, że kiedy weźmie kochankę, będę musiał znaleźć sobie kogoś na boku, albo po prostu poświecę się badaniom, jeśli na Południu są jeszcze książki. Wolałbym nie był zamknięty w klatce jak jakiś śliczny ptak. Czy pozwoli mi podróżować? Albo będzie kazał mi tu zostać, skrępowanym i związanym?

\- Festus bei umo canaverum — powiedział Krem, uderzając pięścią w podłogę. — Cullen nie jest typem lowelasa i prawdopodobnie dostałby zawału, gdybyś znalazł sobie kochanka. Jesteś poślubiony jednemu z najpotężniejszych mężczyzn w Inkwizycji, będę cię ciągnął ze sobą wszędzie. Do cna znienawidzisz podróżowanie.

Cullen przerwał im, głosem pełnym napięcia i zmartwienia. Krem machnął na niego ręką, a jego głos, gdy odpowiadał mężczyźnie, był spokojny.

\- Więc — powiedział, wracając do Tevene. — Jakie jeszcze znasz języki?

  
-~---------------------- ~-

Gdyby nie fakt, że Dorian jest żałośnie wdzięczny, to wziąłby za obrazę rozmiary pomieszczenia, gdzie ulokowała go Inkwizycja. Miał przy sobie bardzo niewiele, tylko niektóre książki i tobołek ubrań, spakowane w pośpiechu i mały, delikatny posążek smoka, który podarował mu Felix. Cullen od razu odmówił spania z magiem, dopóki ten nie nauczy się mówić w Handlowym i Dorian nie był pewien, czy jest z tego zadowolony, czy też nie. Nie powinni oficjalnie przypieczętować związku? I czym się Cullen przejmował, przecież już byli po ślubie.

Jego kostur, arcydzieło z pięknego hebanu połączonego z mosiężną czaszką, leżał w kącie. Wpatrywał się w niego, siedząc na rozwalającym się krześle i zastanawiał się, czy będzie miał jeszcze szanse kiedykolwiek go użyć. Miał nadzieję, nieco głupią, że wyjdzie za maga. Cullen na pewno nie będzie chciał, żeby po jego komnatach biegał w pełni uzbrojony mag. Co jeszcze mógłby tutaj robić? Będzie na wpół obłąkany nim minie połowa miesiąca.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i zanim zdążył wstać z krzesła, do środka wparował Krem.

\- Dobra, a więc będzie tak — zaczął bez ogródek. — Każdego ranka będziesz wstawać o 10, oprócz weekendów, i dołączysz do mnie albo Cassandry Pentaghast w bibliotece na lekcję języków, w zależności kto będzie dostępny. Ona znam Nevarski, ja znam Tevene, jakoś damy radę. Po przerwie na lunch będziesz uczestniczyć w ćwiczeniach z bronią z ludźmi Cullena, sprawdzimy, jak najlepiej przysłużysz się Inkwizycji. Na razie możesz pomagać w nauczaniu początkujących magów, o ile masz do tego cierpliwość. Później siostra zakonna Andromeda udzieli ci lekcji o Południowej kulturze po Nevarsku albo Madam de Fer w Orlezjańskim. _Jeśli_ wszystko pójdzie dobrze, po tygodniu poznasz podstawy Handlowego. Wieczorami Komendant chciałby spędzać z tobą czas — odetchnął, pocierając czoło. — Załapałeś?

\- Nauka walki? — zapytał z nadzieją Dorian.

\- Tak. Każdy w Inkwizycji jest zobowiązany do odbycia co najmniej podstawowego szkolenia bojowego. Czy szkoliłeś się w walce?

\- Oczywiście. Jestem Altusem. Trenowałem wszystko, od pojedynku po trucizny — zadrwił Dorian. Ulżyło mu i już nie czuł się niepewnie. Podniósł szklankę ze stołu, starając się zignorować drżenie rąk. Krem zauważył to i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Słuchaj — powiedział po chwili. — Jak na Altusa nie jesteś wcale taki zły. Cullen jest równie przerażony co ty. Spróbuj go poznać. Kto wie, może nawet zostaniecie przyjaciółmi.

Po tych słowach wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

  
-~---------------------- ~-

\- Nawet nie mówi w naszym języku — powiedział Cullen, spacerując po swoim gabinecie. Cassandra, jak zwykle, cierpliwie się mu przyglądała. Odkąd rzeczy Doriana zostały zabrane z pokoju Komendanta (żałośnie smutne, trzy kufry i kostur), był niespokojny z powodu zmartwień.

\- Nauczy się. Zna Nevarski, Porucznik Aclassi i ja, jeśli będziemy w pobliżu, możemy tłumaczyć — powiedziała Cassandra, siadając przy jego biurku. Wciąż była ubrana po weselnemu, w bogaty, czerwono-aksamitnym dublet i kremowobiałą koszulę, ciemne spodnie i buty z łańcuszkiem. Jednym słowem była piękna. Widok jej, bez zbroi, niepokoił Cullena.

Szarpnął nerwowo za włosy, próbując walczyć z ich niesfornym ułożeniem.

\- Cassandro nie wiem, czy będę tak potrafił.

\- Cullen, teraz już za późno, by się o to martwić. Jesteś zamężnym mężczyzną.

Cullen poczuł, jak śmiech przerażenia wyrywa mu się z gardła. Usiadł na drugim krześle, chowając twarz w dłonie.

\- Stwórco, chroń mnie.

\- Zgodziłeś się na to, Cullen — Cassandra westchnęła. Jej cierpliwość była na wykończeniu. — Leliana i ja nie mogłyśmy być brane pod uwagę, Józefina jest zaręczona, trudno poślubić Inkwizytora, a reszta się nie liczy. Ten cały Dorian Pavus chyba jest wdzięczny za zabranie go z Tevinter, choć przez całą ceremonię wyglądał jak wdowa w żałobie. Czuję, że nie bym zbyt lubiany w swoim domu. A jego rodzice, cóż. To dopiero ciekawa para. Ojciec wydaje się szczególnie nieprzyjemnym człowiekiem.

\- Uważam podobnie — powiedział ciężko, z rękami opadającymi na podłokietnik. — Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej będziemy w stanie się polubić.

\- Zawsze możesz mieć nadzieje — przyznała trochę smutno Cassandra. — To … Szkoda, że nie dostałeś szczęśliwego zakończenia, na które miałeś nadzieje.

\- Tak – powiedział ciężko. – Ale takie musi wystarczyć.

  
-~---------------------- ~-

\- Komendancie — powiedział oschle Solas. — Nie jesteś kimś, kogo można nazwać niepozornym.

Cullen podskoczył i omal nie upuścił trzymanej książki. Solas uniósł brew, a Komendant zarumienił się, poprawiając chwyt na tomie, sprawdził nazwę, _The Complex Regulatory Systems of Elfroot and Its Uses as an Herb_. Naprzeciw w niewielkiej alkowie był on, Dorian. Siedział w cudownych niebieskich szatach i kiedy Krem przerabiał z nim podstawy budowy zdań, wpatrywał się pokornie w papier. Cullen nie był subtelny, ale cholera, zamierzał spróbować.

\- Po prostu… Po prostu chciałem go zobaczyć — powiedział niezręcznie, a Solas się uśmiechnął.

\- Czy mogę zasugerować, byś usiadł przy nich? Wszyscy jesteśmy w pełni świadomi, że nie interesuje cię zastosowanie elfiego korzenia.

\- Ja… Tak. Przepraszam — spojrzał na książkę czując, jak jego twarz staje się gorętsza.

\- Komendancie, nie musisz przepraszać — odparł z powagą Solas i odszedł. Cullen odłożył książkę na półkę, poprawił tunikę i podszedł do mężczyzn.

Kiery się przybliżył, Krem skinął głową, a Dorian podniósł wzrok. Niemal skrzywił się na widok lęku i niepokoju w oczach maga, ale uśmiechnął się na tyle uspokajająco, jak tylko potrafił. Krem spojrzał na mężczyznę.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Komendancie? Wyglądasz, jakbyś nadepnął na coś bolesnego.

Ach. No cóż. I po jego wielkim planie.

\- Chciałem się tylko przywitać — powiedział bezradnie, starając się nie zarumienić, gdy Dorian patrzył na niego, zainteresowany. Był naprawdę przystojny, zwłaszcza z bliska, a Cullen zawsze zachowywał się jak pierdoła w towarzystwie pięknych magów. Oczywiście Surana nie była tak piękna jak Dorian. Była piękna na swój sposób.

Krem zlitował się nad nim i tylko skinął głową. Cullen zawahał się, po czym wyciągnął w stronę Doriana dłoń. Ten chwycił ją, wyglądając na zmieszanego. Jego twarz ruszyła w kierunku jasnego, pięknego ciemnego rumieńca, gdy Cullen pochylił się i pocałował grzbiet jego dłoni.

\- Dzień dobry, mężu — powiedział Cullen z prawdziwym uśmiechem. Powolnie rozprzestrzeniający się na twarzy Doriana uśmiech potwierdził, że mężczyzna go zrozumiał.

  
-~---------------------- ~-

\- On mnie _pocałował_ — powiedział Dorian, kiedy wyraźnie wyglądający na zadowolonego z siebie Cullen poszedł. — Publicznie! W bibliotece! I to przy tobie!

\- Dokładnie — Krem odchylił się na krześle z uśmieszkiem. — Więc... Co takiego powiedział?

\- „Dzień dobry, mężu” — powtórzył Dorian, niemal wibrując na siedzeniu. — Nazwał mnie mężem! Publicznie!

Krem zachichotał, kręcąc głową.

\- Tak bardzo się rozochociłeś, że wątpię, byś się czegoś jeszcze nauczył. Chcesz się przejść? Powiem ci z czego będzie jutrzejszy test. Nazwy pokoi albo przedmiotów.

Dorian zerwał się na równe nogi, podekscytowany, a Krem zaśmiał się, podążając za wychodzącym z biblioteki mężczyzną.

  
-~---------------------- ~-

Dorian poznał Szarżowników podczas lekko niemrawego lanczu, ale Żelazny Byk jedynie śmiał się i klepał ramię mężczyzny ręką tak masywną, że mogłaby oderwać głowę. Imiona kompanii były obce dykcji Doriana, lecz mag użerał się z nimi, póki mógł je poprawnie wymówić. „Żelazny” było dość trudne, podobnie jak ‘Skinner’. Opłakiwał brak znajomych przypraw, fascynował się mocno aromatycznych gulaszem na obiad, obfitym w mięso i warzywa oraz czymś, co zwało się ‘maraas-lok’. Sam naparstek tego trunku był bardzo mocny.

Teraz miał większą wiedzę o nazwach miejsc. Udało mu się zatrzymać kogoś i poprosić o wskazanie drogi do pokoju. Kobieta, krasnoludzka zwiadowczymi o przyjaznej twarzy i jasnych piegach, radośnie wskazała mu właściwą trasę. W pokoju przebrał się w strój treningowy i skierował się na miejsce treningu. Gdy nieskrępowanie niósł laskę czuł zaniepokojenie, ale para Templairuszy, która go minęła, tylko kiwnęła głową na 'dzień dobry' i poszła dalej. Wyszedł na słońce, spiesząc się na pole, gdzie czekała na niego wysoka, ciemnowłosa kobieta.

\- Dzień dobry — powiedziała w Handlowym, kiedy Dorian z zawahaniem zbliżył się.

Kłaniając się grzecznie odpowiedział „dzień dobry”. Był zadowolony, że odpowiednio wyartykułował słowa. Kobieta skinęła sztywno głową i przeszła na Nevarski.

- _Witamy na szkoleniu. Madame de Fer będzie dzisiejszego popołudnia trenować z tobą_ — wskazała na wysoką kobietę, ubraną w szykowną orlezjańską modę. De Fer trzymała bardzo imponującą, piękną laskę z niesamowitą kulą na czubku. — _Jest Wielką Zaklinaczką orlezjańskiego Dworu. Jak wygląda twój Orlezjański?_

\- _Żenująco_ — przyznał w Nevarskim. — _Ledwie mogę się wypowiedzieć._

Cassandra wydała z siebie dźwięk niejasno sugerujący rozczarowanie.

\- _W tej chwili nie możemy nic z tym zrobić. Po prostu będę musiała tłumaczyć_.

Już mieli podejść do kobiety, kiedy ciepła dłoń delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia. Dorian uśmiechnął się i odwrócił, by spojrzeć na Cullena.

\- Cześć — powiedział, uśmiechając się, a twarz Cullena się rozjaśniła. — Dzień dobry — poprawił się.

\- Dzień dobry — zgodził się z nim Cullen i ścinał jego ramię. — Powodzenia.

\- Dziękuje — powiedział i zanim uwolnił się od niego, pochylił się, by pocałować policzek Cullena. Mężczyzna zrobił się niesamowicie czerwony i, by ukryć uśmiech, zwiesił głowę. Cassandra przewróciła oczami i kiedy Cullen podążył do podekscytowanych rekrutów, zaciągnęła Doriana do Madame de Fer.

Walka z Madame de Fer nie była szczególnie długa, niemniej była brutalna. Dorian był Starszym Zaklinaczem w Kręgu Vyrantium i nie miał zamiaru dać się złamać jakiemuś południowcowi, który powoli niszczył jego osłonę. Skończyło się na remisie, a gdy bariery opadły, rozległ się odgłos okrzyków. Madame de Fer uśmiechała się z uznaniem na twarzy. Dorian rozejrzał się z zakłopotaniem po twarzach wszystkich ludzi, którzy ich obserwowali. Wyglądali na zadowolonych z ich występu.

- _Nie rozumiem_ — powiedział w Orlezjańskim, a Madame de Fer się zaśmiała.

- _Zrobiliśmy niezłe show, kochany. Dobra robota._

  
-~---------------------- ~-

Siostra Andromeda była w całkiem miłą, uprzejmą kobietą o jasnych oczach i radosnym uśmiechu. Przechadzali się po Twierdzy, a ona opowiadała mu o różnych krajach i przypominała o poszczególnych słowach, nazwach. Dowiedział się więcej o rosnących na południu drzewach niżby chciał. Zatrzymali się w Kazamatach, by porozmawiać z kimś, kto zwał się Znawczynią Arkanów. Dagna okazała się być bardzo niskim krasnoludem z jasnym uśmiechem. Wyszedł z nowym pierścieniem, parą kolczyków zaklętą tak, by wciąż błyszczały, i kolczykiem do nosa z delikatnym, maleńkim kawałkiem połyskującego wzoru, lśniącym niczym koralik.

A później był obiad.

Ogród był cichym miejscem, oddalonym od zgiełku Twierdzy. Dorian nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy zobaczył, że stół w altanie jest zastawiony do obiadu. Cullen czekał tam, rozmyślając, a gdy Dorian zbliżył się do niego, mężczyzna się wyprostował. Nerwowy uśmiech powrócił, ale tego akurat należało się spodziewać. Dorian wszedł po kilku schodkach i stanął przez nim z uśmiechem.

\- Witaj — powiedział ciepło, a uśmiech Cullena rozluźnił się i zamienił w coś prawdziwego.

\- Dobry wieczór. Obiad?

\- Poproszę.

Usiedli, a Dorian prawie rozpłakał się ze szczęścia na widok curry, _prawdziwego_ curry. Wygląda na to, że Południe nie jest aż tak złe. Zaczęli jeść, w ciszy, a Dorian wygrzewał się w obecności Cullena. Nikt na niego nie krzyczał, nikt nie próbował go skrzywdzić za bycie z mężczyzną. Pod wpływem impulsu wyciągnął rękę. Cullen spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Bez wahania chwycił go za dłoń, a Dorian przełknął tworzącą się w jego gardle gulę. Oczy zaczęły go trochę szczypać, zapewne wina cholernej alergii.

\- Dziękuję — powiedział, kiedy odzyskał już nad sobą kontrolę. — Dziękuję.

Cullen pochylił się i pocałował jego dłoń, a Dorian musiał opuścić głowę, by utrzymać w ryzach pojawiające się łzy.

  
-~---------------------- ~-

Życie w Podniebnej Twierdzy dla najbardziej wpływowej pary zamieniło się w wygodną rutynę. Dorian spędzał całe dni w znajomym cyklu lekcji, treningu z bronią, dodatkowych lekcji i obiadów z Cullenem. Od czasu do czasu rutynę przerywały podróże do miejsc w okolicznych górach z Szarżownikami albo Cassandrą, by nauczyć się nowych słów albo poprawić swoje umiejętności walki bez obawy, czy mężczyzna zmiażdży wszystkich pomniejszych magów, próbujących sprawdzić, jak dobry jest Vint.

Widok Doriana walczącego o znalezienie sobie miejsca w Twierdzy przy jednoczesnej próbie zachowania czegoś ważnego dla mężczyzny martwił Cullena. Byli już trzy tygodnie po ślubie. Komendant obserwował z daleka sparing Doriana i Vivienne. Usłyszał na blance znajome kroki Cassandy i wyprostował się, zwracając się w jej stronę. Odwzajemniła gest i obaj przysiedli na kamieniu. Wyglądało na to, że Dorian wygra.

\- Wygląda na to, że bardzo go lubisz — powiedziała Cassandra przerywając przeciągającą się ciszę. — Podchodzisz do tego poważnie.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że spodziewałem się, iż znajdę miłość w tym małżeństwie, ale nie mogę narzekać — powiedział Cullen, wzruszając ramionami. Kobieta podniosła gwałtownie wzrok.

\- Miłość?

\- Uczę się go kochać — powiedział prosto z mostu Cullen. — To te małe rzeczy składające się na mężczyznę, którego poślubiłem. Lepiej jest być szczęśliwym z tego, co masz, niż nieszczęśliwym z tego, czego nie chcesz posiadać. I może w pewnej chwili marzyłem o żonie i dzieciach, małym domku w jakiejś przyjemnej wiosce, ale to nie jest moje życie. Moje życie, najwyraźniej, to bycie złamanym ocalałym z Kirkwall, z tevinterskim mężem, który, ilekroć go przytulę czy nawet pocałuje jego rękę, spogląda na mnie tak, jakbym zawiesił dla niego Księżyc na niebie. To warte zachowania. Chcę… Chcę mu pokazać, że to doceniam. Wykonać jakiś słodki gest, dać znać, że jest kochany albo że chociaż przynajmniej troszczę się o niego — spojrzał na Cassandrę właściwie. — Znasz się na romantycznych gestach. Co powinienem mu dać?

  
-~---------------------- ~-

Dorian tępo spojrzał na drabinę, a potem na Cullena, który patrzył w dół z zachęcającym uśmiechem.

\- Ty mieszkasz tu? — zapytał, zaczynając się wspinać, a Cullen roześmiał się, znikając mu z widoku. Dorian dotarł na szczyt i pozwolił Cullenowi pomóc sobie. Rozejrzał się z zainteresowaniem. Pokój był ładny, z wyjątkiem olbrzymiej, ziejącej dziury w suficie. Stojak na broń i manekin na zbroję zajmowały róg sali. Naprzeciw nich stał kredens, a półki, wyglądające na dopiero co zrobione, ustawiono przy ścianie. Przy małym biurku stały dwa krzesła, a na stole leżały szachy.

Dorian wskazał podejrzliwie na dziurę w suficie.

\- Napraw to — zażądał, a Cullen roześmiał się, kiwając głową.

\- Naprawię — usiadł na łóżku, uśmiechając się do Doriana. — Kiedy będziesz gotów, to będzie nasze.

\- Nasze? — przerwał zaskoczony Dorian.

\- Nasze — potwierdził Cullen.

Mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń i Dorian chwycił go za rękę bez zastanowienia. Podczas gdy mag wciąż zwlekał z zaakceptowaniem zmian kulturowych, szczególnie związanych z faktem bycia w _legalnym związku małżeńskim z mężczyzną_ Cullen robił, co mógł, by czuł się bardziej pewnien przy publicznym afiszowaniu uczuć. Trzymanie za rękę było przyzwyczajeniem.

\- Chcę, żebyś czuł się tu dobrze. Byś był szczęśliwy.

Dorian uśmiechnął się ze ściśniętym sercem. Usiadł na łóżku, blisko Cullena i oparł się na jego ramieniu.

\- Jesteś dla mnie tak dobry.

Cullen pochylił w jego kierunku głowę i powiedział:

\- Mam nadzieję, że będę jeszcze lepszym.

  
-~---------------------- ~-

Ogród był jedynym ciepłym miejscem w Twierdzy. Trzy tygodnie później Dorian zainstalował się w wygodnej altanie, z kocem i stertą książek. Mężczyzna usłyszał kroki. Spojrzał w górę i uśmiechnął się na widok Cullena idącego w jego stronę z rękoma za plecami. Jego mąż był piękny. Spędzali razem sporo czasu. Dach został naprawiony, a wieczorami grali w szachy, ucząc się innych języków. Cullen, pchany zdeterminowaniem zdecydował, że skoro Dorian musi uczyć się Królewskiego, on nauczy się Tevene. Bardzo miłe z jego strony.

\- Witaj, mężu — powiedział ciepło Dorian, a uśmiech Cullena się powiększył. Mężczyzna podszedł do Doriana. Mag wstał i cały pokraśniał, kiedy Komendant pochylił się, by cmoknąć go w policzek. Żywił nadzieję, że Cullen będzie zachowywał się przy nim bardziej otwarcie, i miał rację. Z każdy dniem stawali się dla siebie coraz bliżsi.

\- Mam dla ciebie prezent — powiedział Cullen, a Dorian uniósł brwi.

\- Prezent?

Cullen wyciągnął ręce zza pleców i Dorian spojrzał na orchideę. Rosła w zwykłej, terakotowej doniczce, a kwiaty miały bogaty, ciepły, purpurowy kolor. Wziął ją ostrożnie, delikatnie głaszcząc liście i spojrzał na Cullena z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- To bardzo drogie — powiedział ostrożnie, jego język wciąż potykał się o trudne słowa.

Prawie niemożliwe było zdobycie kwiatów Imperium na Południu; dowiedział się tego od Krema. Rośliny często więdły i obumierały, bądź nie były traktowane na tyle dobrze, by przetrwać podróż. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, ile pieniędzy musiał Cullen wydać na tę królewską purpurową orchideę.

Cullen z uśmiechem przybliżył się i położył dłoń na szyi Doriana.

\- _Wiem_ — odparł niezdanie w Tevene. — _Jesteś moim mężem i jesteś tego wart._

Dorian zamrugał, przełykając gulę w gardle. Spojrzał na trzymaną w dłoniach orchideę.

\- Dziękuję — wykrztusił i z uśmiechem na ustach podniósł wzrok na męża. — Zadbam o nią. Ja to. Jak o nasz… — mocował się ze słowem. — Związek.

Uśmiech Cullena powiększył się. Dorian pochyli się, a gdy promienie słońca rozlały się na ściankach altanki, oświetlając wszystko ciepłym, miękkim złotem, pocałował mężczyznę. Słodko i powoli.

  
-~---------------------- ~-

Tego wieczoru Cullen wspiął się do swojego pokoju i zastał tam Doriana, ulokowanego w jego łóżku, wyglądającego na trochę zdenerwowanego. Był raczej ubrany jak zwykle, w wygodną czarnoniebieską lnianą koszulę i czarne spodnie, które niewiele pozostawiały wyobraźni. Prawie żadnej biżuterii, tylko swoją obrączkę ślubną i pierścienie na kciukach (a te, Cullen wiedział, zostały zaczarowane w celu ostrzeżenia przez skrytobójcami). Zatrzymał się i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu. Zobaczył laskę Doriana na stojaku na broń, jego ubrania wisiały w szafie i leżały złożone na półkach (które Cullen kazał zrobić właśnie na takiego rodzaju rzeczy), oraz purpurową orchideę na jego biurku. Poczuł, jak powoli na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech.

\- Wprowadziłeś się — powiedział, wskazując na pokój, a policzki Doriana zarumieniły się mocno.

\- Tak — przyznał, nieco nerwowo. — Mogę odejść jeśli chcesz?

Cullen zaprzeczył głową, podszedł do stojaka na zbroję i ściągnął płaszcz. Podskoczył, kiedy Dorian stanął za jego plecami, a zwinne palce dotknęły ramion. Pozwolił mu zgrabnie wysupłać się z rynsztunku. Mężczyzna ostrożnie odkładał kawałki zbroi na stojak, w odpowiedniej kolejności, a kiedy Cullen pozostał tylko w koszuli i spodniach, serce Doriana powiększyło się.

Mag cofnął się z uśmiechem, a Cullen powiedział:

\- Nigdy naprawdę nie pocałowaliśmy się, ty i ja.

\- Nie — potwierdził Dorian z uśmiechem podnosząc głowę. — Powinniśmy?

\- A chcesz? — odparł Cullen.

Uśmiech Doriana się rozjaśnił. Cullen wyciągnął ręce i przyciągnął do siebie maga. Mężczyzna oplótł rękoma jego barki, przylegając do niego i powoli, delikatnie pocałował go. Pierwsze pocałunki (a raczej pierwsze prawdziwe pocałunki) były jak te z książek. Obaj zarumienieni oderwali się od siebie, a Cullen oparł swoje czoło o głowę maga.

Dorian uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy rozbłysły ciepłem.

\- Więc? Witaj w domu, mój mężu.

Cullen roześmiał się, owijając ramiona wokół talii Doriania, by go uścisnąć.

\- Witaj w domu, drogi mężu — zaśmiał się. — Witaj w domu.

**Author's Note:**

> [Od tłumaczki] Kwestie słówek wyglądają tak:  
> x. Języki:  
> \- Trade - znany jako wspólny język, język królewski albo handlowy (nie wiem czemu, ale wpierw brałam go za język powszechny).  
> \- Tevene - jest przetłumaczony jako teveński, aczkolwiek zostawiam w oryginale.  
> \- Nevarran - nie znalazłam oficjalnego tłumaczenia, więc powstał nevarski.  
> x. septum - ciocia wiki powiedziała, że tak nazywa się ten 'krowi' kolczyk.  
> x.Tekst przysięgi Cullena pochodzi z Kantyku Przemian 12:1, a Dorian cytuje Kantyk Andrasty 7:12. Oba teksty pochodzą z Pieśni Światła (całość znajdziecie na encyklopedia.ferelden.pl).  
> x. The Complex Regulatory Systems of Elfroot and Its Uses as an Herb - oryginał brzmi poważniej (haha, nie przyznaję się, nie mam pomysłu na tłumaczenie)  
> x. imię Skinnera jest w grze przetłumaczone, jednak dla fabuły, zostawiłam w oryginale. Chyba w tej wersji brzmi trudniej. Chyba.  
> x. Zaklinacz Dagna - w oryginale użyto słowa Arcanist, które można rozumieć jako osobę posiadającą szeroką wiedzę na temat magii. Problem w tym, że źródła podają Zaklinacz albo Znawczyni Arkanów. Wybrałam drugie, by nie mylić z Zaklinaczami Kręgu.


End file.
